This invention proposes a case provided particularly for deodorants, both paste and granulated deodorants, for insecticides, moth-repellant, perfumed essences or other room perfumes, provided with a snap opening and closing mechanism which allows the case to be in a closing position for carrying, where the release and dispersion of the perfume in the room are prevented, to an opening position where a port opens allowing the fragrance to come out.
In particular the case according to the invention is characterized by the shape of the snap mechanism which allows the opening and closing of the case with one hand, in a quick and simple way. This offers a remarkable practicality, particularly appreciable when the case is positioned in places that are accessible with difficulty.
More particularly the case mechanism according to the invention allows to control the opening of the case simply by pressing a push button and to close it by pressing on the cover of the case.
Room deodorants are known, for example deodorants for the house, deodorants for the car, etc., wherein the perfumed essence is mixed or incorporated into a support consisting for example of a paste, granules or the like, which reduces the perfume diffusion, guaranteeing thereby a controlled release and a duration in time of the deodorant effect.
Many of these foresee a sealing wrap provided with a bored part closed by an adhesive sheet or the like. By removing this sheet, the deodorant is allowed to come out from the wrap and diffuse in the room.
This solution however causes the inconvenience that once the wrapping is opened, it is no more possible to close it again, therefore the deodorant continues to come out until its total consumption.
Cases are also known provided with a cap which can be partially unscrewed, opening thereby a port allowing in this way the perfume emission; the cases can be closed by screwing again the cover.
This solution is however not very practical, since it requires the engagement of both the hands to open and close the case, which consequently is inappropriate for example to be used in the car or to be positioned in places accessible with difficulty to the end to be hidden from view, for example on a cupboard, etc.
The Italian application for utility model no. MI96U 0155 of Mar. 1, 1996 filed by the applicant here describes a case for deodorants with a pressure opening, comprising a base containing the deodorant material, a hollow rod integral with said base, the base being provided internally with ribs which end downwardly with a double dentel, a piston sliding into said rod, elastic means capable to push upwardly said piston, a pawl mounted with the possibility to rotate on this rod and provided internally with ribbings capable to be inserted into the seats between a couple of ribs integral with said rod, these ribs being capable to engage the ribs of the base rod to enable the cover to move only in axial translation, a toothing provided downwardly with respect to the cover rod capable to engage the upper edge of these ribbings to give partial rotations to the pawl when the cover is pressed, wherein this toothing is staggered with respect to said ribbings so as to give at every cover operation a rotation to the pawl equal to the width of only one of the two dentels.
This device enables to open and close the case using only one hand, with the inconvenience, however, of a rather complex shape and therefore with a remarkable constructive complication, ever since the unit consists of different pieces, for each of which it is necessary to provide a mould having a complex shape and therefore very expensive.
Even the assembly results rather complex and, owing to the presence of different movable parts which have to rotate, there is also the risk of jammings.